


The Zest Of 'Cest

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: Prompt: Sam/Dean, bottom!Dean, incest kinkSam discovers his brother is really, really into gay incest porn





	The Zest Of 'Cest

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being ABOUT porn, this eleventh-hour fill contains no actual porn, my deepest apologies to y'all!

Sam found Dean’s secret porn file on his laptop, and of course he respected his brother’s privacy and left it alone. Or maybe deleted it, since it was, actually, Sam’s laptop.

Haha. No, he didn’t. He opened it up and started watching, like any curious younger brother would.

Curious brothers, strangely enough, factored heavily in Dean’s porn. Really, really heavily. With heavy petting and heavy breathing and heavy...Sam’s lap was getting heavy. Was this really what Dean got off on?

Not that Sam could judge, apparently, because his dick was standing straight up, waving to all the brothers on the screen who were fucking and kissing and blowing and then brother-fucking some more.

Sam needed to have a serious talk with Dean. As soon as possible, ideally. He reached to shut his laptop and paused, eyes on a lanky young man who was kneeling down to worship his brother’s cock with his mouth. And tongue.

Maybe he should keep watching, just to gather more data. For his case, that he was building.

And to find out what happened next. There could be plot twists, after all.

Sam’s hand left the laptop, and landed in his lap.

He fidgeted, sometimes. Sam’s hand fidgeted his zipper down, for no reason at all.

* * *

“Dean, I found something I need to talk to you about,” Sam said, sounding almost like he did anytime he found a new case for them.

Dean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “That’s not your Case Face,” he said. “That’s your Embarrassing Personal Sharing Face.”

Sam sighed. “I found your porn.”

Dean cocked his head. “I have lots of porn, Sammy, which…” but then he blanched as Sam held up his laptop. “Uhhh...the Aquaman porn? Cause look, I understand it’s questionable taste, but there are other factors in play…”

“Fraternal Fucking,” Sam said flatly. “My Big Dick Brother Loves Riding My Dick. Sound _familiar,_ Dean?”

“Sam...I…” Dean sounded as shaken as Sam had ever heard him.

“Actually,” Sam relented, “That one was pretty hot. Want to try it out?”

Dean spluttered. “You WATCHED it?”

Sam leaned in to talk right in his ear. “I watched ALL of it, Dean.”

“You…” Dean gaped, but no one would have sat through that many hours of their brother’s incestuous porn if they didn’t actually like it. Slowly, a grin started spreading over Dean’s face. “Well then, yes, Sammy, I think I _would_ like to take a ride on your dick,” he said. “ If you’re offering.”

“Good,” Sam said. “I’m glad that’s settled.” He paused. “How about My Butch Brother Gets All Beautiful?”

“Don’t push it,” Dean growled. But he slung an arm around Sam’s neck, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> IN CONCLUSION, Masquerade was a ton of fun, I wrote way more than I expected to, and let's do it again next year, WHOOO!


End file.
